verdict
by nic73
Summary: The jury gives it's verdict on the killing of Red John. For the Paint it Red monthly challenge. All the words unspoken one shot. A continuation of this one shot. Lisbon is in prison for killing Red John, how will she cope and what outrageous scheme does Jane come up with to free her.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon realises she is living, what is most likely the last minute of her life as she knows it. Her legs obey the order to stand as an automatic reaction to the words she has heard a thousand times, but this time her legs are like jelly, she feels the tremors running through her body. The time she has dreaded has arrived. She steals a look at Jane who stands stoic their eyes meet and he gives her a slight smile, encouraging her that everything will be alright.

Images rush through her mind barely taking a second. Red John dead on the floor, not in handcuffs, as she had always hoped, but with bullet holes made from anger, taunted. desperate anger, payback for years of pain and torture.

Lisbon is grateful for the command to sit down.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?"

She scans their faces to find any clues as to their decision, Jane probably already knows.

"Will the defendant please stand"

Her eyes are locked on Jane, she uses him to remind herself to breathe, matching her breaths to his, slow deep controlled breaths. His face is unreadable, but his eyes never leave hers, as if he is willing her to take his strength. The strength that has allowed him to function in this world after the devastation of the loss of his family. The memories of frustration annoyance and despair that he has caused her melt away at the possibility of separation. She is aware that her tremors have stopped, a determination settles on her face, Jane nods in satisfaction.

"Will the jury state their verdict"

Lisbon sees Jane's breath catch, a wave of panic sweeps across his face, his hands are opening and closing.

"Guilty"

Lisbon had been unaware that the foreman was even speaking, it is only when Jane's eye's darken with torment and disbelief that reality dawns. Chaos reins in the court room but Lisbon is only aware of Jane. Partners, confidants, best friends coming to terms with the damning words that have been spoken. All that has been lost, moments they shared together, enjoyed but taken for granted. Jane is crumbling before her, she is frantically trying to return the strength he had so willingly given, as before her eyes he turns into a shadow. His features show regret and guilt at what the consequences of his quest for revenge have brought. She looks at him with the hope of just a few years, of a future not totally lost. Her heart brightens as his eyes steady and a small spark returns. He will be alright, she will be alright, they will be alright. She gives him a slight smile as the handcuffs click around her wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but it's in my head. **

Jane manages to reach her before she's led away, he catches her arm giving the guard a pleading look to wait for just a moment. He leans in close to whisper in her ear,

"Don't worry Lisbon I will fix this, I'll get you out, I promise."

She feels his lips brush her cheek, warm and soft. He gives her arm a gentle squeeze and then his comforting touch is gone. While she's being taken down to the cells underneath the courthouse she fights to keep control of herself as her body begins to shake. Ten years the judge had said with a minimum of six to be served and all of it will be in solitary confinement as there is no way she can be put in to the general population. Jane's image springs in to her mind, the distress in his eyes relaying his unbelief at the outcome. She has witnessed Jane achieve miracles can she allow herself the hope that he can keep his promise.

The cell door slides open and she steps inside, turning so she can put her hands through the gap in the bars her handcuffs are removed.

"Make yourself comfortable the bus doesn't leave for another two hours."

The guard makes to leave but then steps back.

"We were rooting for you agent. Red John got what he deserved and at the very least it should be your consultant behind bars."

Lisbon sits down on the hard bed and slides so her back is resting on the wall, images of the past play out across her mind.

_She parks her car next to Jane's Citroen. She takes out her phone and calls Cho, giving her location she instructs him to come as soon as possible and bring back up, she has found Red John. She turns her phone on silent, puts it in her pocket and exits her car. She looks at the cabin before her. The owner obviously takes great pride in their possessions. The building could pass for brand new although she knows it's twenty years old. Everything is clean and the paint is perfect. The land around it well kept. She looks up and sees smoke swirling out of the chimney. Everything is the picture of normalcy, welcoming, but she knows that she will find nothing normal about what is happening behind those walls, she only hopes that she's in time. She unholsters her gun and makes her way towards the door. Her hand tries the knob and it turns onpening slowly and silently. The large room before her looks empty. The dimming light of dusk puts everything in shadow, she stands still and listens for any sounds that would betray a presence. There is none and she carefully proceeds towards a door at the back of the room which is slightly ajar. As she nears, the smell of stale food reaches her nostrils informing her that she is about to enter the kitchen. She stands still once more and listens but there is no sound. She tenses her hands around the gun and kicks the door gently so that it opens wide. On the table is a unfinished meal, the diner it would seem had been interrupted. Inspecting the contents, the dry skim coating on the food tells Lisbon it was a few hours ago that the meal was last touched. The silence is suddenly broken by a agonizing scream making Lisbon jump and her heart race. Her head turns towards the direction of the sound, There is a door and a faint sliver of light radiates from underneath it. She takes slow deep breaths until her heart rate returns to normal and her hands stop shaking. She moves slowly to the door, where silence now reigns. She takes hold of the knob and turns it slowly, As she opens the door she follows keeping her gun in front of her with slight pressure on the trigger. Her eyes immediately fall on Jane, strapped to a chair, his face badly bruised and cut, blood pouring from above his left eye. His eyes are mere slits as he fights unconsciousness. He's stripped of his vest and coat, his blue shirt shredded and blood soaked. This information is absorbed in seconds and her attention rests on the other person in the room - Red John. His back's turned towards her just behind Jane. He seems unaware of her presence._

_"Put your hands up, step away from Jane and turn around slowly."_

_"Ah Agent Lisbon, nice of you to join us."_

_"Do as you're told."_

_The figure raises his hands and slowly turns around. He's masked._

_"Disappointed Agent that you can't see who I am. Jane's had the pleasure but I don't think he's in a position to spill the beans"_

_"I said move away from Jane."_

_Red John takes a step to the side putting distance between him and Jane. _

_"You're too late to save him Agent. It was reckless of him to come here by himself and he knew it too, but he just couldn't help himself."_

_"Lay down on the floor."_

_"Whatever you say Agent Lisbon but it's a waste of time. No one can keep me in prison, you know I have too many friends for that to happen. I will disappear and live my life quietly for years to come while you visit Patrick's grave full of guilt because you were unable to save him. Or maybe I will start killing again, find a new Patrick to torment. He has been such fun. It's a shame you missed his screams as my knife cut in to his flesh. He was calling for you Agent, it was touching really. He is beautiful, his blood deep red, like the best wine, his eyes filled with anguish pain, and defeat knowing that he's lost. Failed his lovely wife and his beautiful daughter, his life wasted. Maybe I hope you do save him and then I can start all over again, there isn't anyone who will bring as much pleasure as Patrick."_

_A shot rings out and Red John hits the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him from the holes in his head._

_Cho and the team arrive moments later. Jane's rushed to hospital and after three long months makes a full recovery. An investigation decides that Agent Lisbon did not use her firearm in a reasonable manner and is charged with murder in the second degree. _

Jane is staring at the door through which Lisbon disappeared. The change of lawyers, defendants and spectators go unnoticed by him. He is equally unaware when Cho takes him by the arm and leads him out of the court room and they take the elevator to the basement, out a back door that is absent of newspaper and television reporters. Only when he steps outside away from the air conditioning and is assaulted by the intense heat of the California sun is he brought back to reality. With that reality comes an unstoppable urge to throw up, luckily finding a nearby bush to catch his stomach contents. Cho prevents him from collapsing on the floor by a firm grip on his arm. An SUV pulls to a sudden stop beside them and he's ushered inside. He sits in the middle seats while Cho gets in the front. The car pulls away and Jane can hear soft voices he recognises Rigsby. He jumps when a hand touches his.

"Are you alright Jane?"

It's Van Pelt, he hadn't realized she was there.

"I'm going to get her out of there. Whatever it takes."

He feels her give his hand a small squeeze.

"We have confidence in you Jane. Whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

She tries to send her mind somewhere as she"s processed but they keep pulling her back with questions and instructions. The humiliation of it all threatens to overwhelm her but she draws on the toughness that allowed her to face many dangerous and violent situations in her career and she battles through, keeping her dignity. The prison garb maybe rough against her skin and shapeless but she's never felt so grateful for a piece of clothing.

The final door opens and closes and she steps into her cell. already she hates the sound of the iron gates, each one closing behind taking her deeper and deeper into the prison, each one putting more distance away from her life, her home, her work, her friends, Jane.

After the guard removes her handcuffs and leaves her alone she looks around at the space that will be her home. This particular one is just an interim she'll be transferred to her permanent facility in a couple of weeks. Experience has taught her that all prisons are basically the same, the same noises and the same smell. She shudders at the thought of another intake and wonders if the procedure becomes any less humiliating as they strip away your pride and agency.

She's counting her steps, measuring the size of the cell. She knows she's following in the footsteps of every other inmate but there's nothing else to do. It doesn't take long to figure that it's small and she finally gives in and lays down on her thin mattress and immediately her thoughts turn to Jane as if he's been sitting waiting for her to be still so he could intrude.

_She moves quickly to Red John and feels for a pulse , he's dead. She kicks the knife away and the turns her attention to Jane. She places her fingers against his throat praying that she will feel something. She breathes again when she feels a faint pulse. She reaches for her gun as she hears noises above but relaxes as she hears Cho call her name. _

_"I'm down here. Red john's dead and we need an ambulance for Jane." _

_She hears Cho voice obviously talking to someone else and then he's making his way down the stairs. She notices the horror that crosses his face as he sees Jane and wonders if she did the same thing. _

_"Are you alright boss?"_

_"I'm fine Cho help me with Jane."_

_"I presume you shot Red John?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then give me your gun."_

_"Of course."_

_She hands him her gun which Cho puts into his waistband and then they turn toJane. He's losing blood from everywhere it seems. Cho looks around and finds some towels. They choose the spots that seem to be bleeding the worst and apply pressure as they await the arrival of the paramedics. J ane is unconscious and looks barely alive. Lisbon keeps checking his pulse for reassurance. She travels with him in the ambulance. The paramedics work over him the whole time trying to stem the bleeding and stabilise him. She"s left standing alone as they whisk him off into ER. It isn't too long before she's informed that he's been rushed ro surgery and directed to the waiting room. Then starts hours of waiting with images of blood and a face that looked as pale as death. She heolds on to her cross and prays fervently. Cho, Rigsby and VanPelt eventually join in a silent vigil drawing strength from one another's presence but not knowing what to say. Eventually comes the news that he hadssuccessfully made it through surgery but is in a medically induced coma to help his recovery. Lisbon"s life then becomes split between the hospital, watching her friend"s heart beating and listening to the machine breathing for him. Hating herself for all the times she"d wished him to be less of himself, to give her a break. A Jane causing trouble is preferable to the one lying in the bed. And work where she's answering endless repetitive questions about the incident. Why did she go in by herself and not wait for back up. When she answers that time was of the urgency as she was concerned for her partner"s welfare, she's asked why she waited until she arrived at the house before calling Cho.. Then there are the questions why she fired the gun when Red John wasn't near Jane and unarmed. She tells hem about the knife which she had kicked away. For a few hours she lays in her bed trying to get some sleep which most of the time eludes her. It's three weeks before they stop the medicines keeping Jane in his coma. It's another four before he actually wakes up and five more before he"s deemed recovered enough to leave the hospital and five months after the death of Red John Jane walks back into the CBI. Unfortunately it's not Lisbon that occupies the office but Cho. Two weeks after the incident she"s suspended as further enquiries are conducted. Three months later she's arrested and charged with second degree murder and released when Jane posts her five hundred thousand dollar bail. It's Lisbon that persuades him to return to work certain that she wouldn't be put in prison for ridding California of a notorious serial killer. But she had been wrong and now here she's hoping that Jane can pull off his greatest trick yet. _


	4. Chapter 4

Jane is back in his attic. He'd said goodbye to the place on his return to the CBI. He'd dismantled his makeshift bed and removed all signs of his occupancy. Now he's back to sitting on a box, formulating a plan to release Lisbon from prison. He could come up with an escape plan and it is his method of last resort, but an unconditional release is his aim, trickier to achieve, but more desirable. He's happy to spend a life on the run, he has the money, connections and knowhow to make him and Lisbon disappear off the face of the earth, but he's certain Lisbon would never agree. Although he could get her out of prison against her will, the whole disappearing act only works with complete cooperation. The team have left him alone as he's been formulating the plan. They're willing to do what ever it takes, but Jane's unwilling to let them in on the seedier parts of the plan that's formulating. Lisbon would never allow anyone to sacrifice themselves on her behalf, and she would never forgive him if the team were hurt because of his plan. So all they know, at the moment, is that he's trying the governor first in a plea for Lisbon's release.

Jane walks up the steps of the capitol building knowing he's probably about to embark on his most important set up yet. He doubts that the straight forward approach, that is his first tack, will work. Though he hopes, for the sake of the governor that it will, because the governor's going to very sorry that it didn't. Jane himself may pay a price but as he arrives at the doors, he enters without a second thought because he's ready to do anything to get Lisbon out of prison.

Jane is exactly on time for his appointment. The team were skeptical that he would be able to get one with the governor, but almost dying while taking down a notorious serial killer, gives you more favour than ridding the world of one and walking away. He enters the office which shouts power. Every piece of furniture chosen to create an atmosphere of intimidation. The governor stands up and reaches across the desk to shake hands with Jane and invites him to sit.

"What a pleasure to see you once again Mr. Jane. I'm glad to see you're looking much better than the last time we met."

Jane refuses the invitation to sit and begins to wander around the room, looking at the man's photos and books. He's a man with an ego, as many of the photos on display show him with celebrities and people of power. Jane smiles within himself, as they're usually the ones who are easier to bait. Jane notes that the man has a family who he loves, and they obviously love him, another weakness.

During this time the governor has engaged him in idle chit chat about his health, and sympathies about Lisbon. Jane has seen enough, and taking his cue sits down across from the governor.

"Agent Lisbon is the reason for my visit. It's wrong that she's in prison for doing her job, protecting the public, for saving my life."

"I can understand your upset Mr. Jane but she had a fair trial and was judged guilty."

"She should never have been put on trial to begin with. She was doing her job and any...

Jane makes quote marks with his fingers as he says the next word, his voice dripping with distaste.

"...'errors' that she made were, certainly, not because she was intent on killing a man. She was doing her job."

"While trying to protect you. But that's not why she killed Red John, she did that in cold blood."

"Nobody can prove that. No-one was there."

"The prosecution proved it Mr. Jane. Now I'm a busy man."

Jane can see that the Governor is essentially a good man. He loves his family and is good to them. He desires to do his best for the people he serves. The man actually believes the things he's saying, the D.A. had briefed him well about Lisbon's case. Stands to reason, the trial of an important state agent is not something to be taken lightly. Jane thinks that under different circumstances he could like the guy, but this is the only person who can free Lisbon so he gives him one last chance to save himself.

"You need to give Agent Lisbon a pardon."

The Governor looks at Jane with sympathy.

"I know you and Agent Lisbon were very close, and that you feel that you owe her, but I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Jane stares at the man for a few moments then stands up. His expression and tone friendly, he takes the hand the Governor offers him.

"Thank you for your time. I'm truly sorry that you have refused my request, as I did ask nicely. Good day."

Jane ends with a beguiling smile and leaves. The Governor watches him go with a slightly uneasy feeling settling somewhere deep within him.

Lisbon sits across from Cho divided by a glass wall. This is her first experience of visiting time since her arrival. It also marks her first encounters with other prisoners, as she shares the visiting room with them. The hateful looks she received from the other prisoners as she made her way to her chair, left her in no doubt that everyone knows who she is. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Cho, as he watched her enter the room.

Lisbon gives Cho a smile.

"Thanks for coming Kimball."

Cho nods. The fact that Lisbon looks even thinner and her face is drawn doesn't pass by Cho. He doesn't have to ask how she's coping.

"It'll get easier Boss."

Cho had been debating what he should call her all the way to the prison. Teresa certainly wasn't right, but Lisbon didn't sound right either, in the end 'Boss" came out on instinct."

Lisbon nods her head. though not really believing it.

"I know it will and I'm doing alright."

Cho nods in return, knowing it's not true.

"Everyone wanted to come."

"Say hi for me. How's Jane?

Cho shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Lisbon's 'Jane' sense pricks up on alert immediately.

"What is it Cho?"

"We don't know where he is. He saw the Governor three days ago and since then he's dropped off the grid. We haven't heard from him and we can't find any trace of him, he's disappeared."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviews and follows. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You're all wondering what Jane's plan will be. Trust me you almost don't want to know.**

"He's missing!"

Lisbon feels like she's been struck hard. How could he leave her here. No word of explanation, no visit. Out of sight - out of mind. He wouldn't abandon me surely. No, get a grip Lisbon. There's a good explanation for his disappearance, there must be.

Cho, seeing the distress on Lisbon's face, quickly tries to reassure her.

"We're certain he's gone rogue with a plan to get you out.."

"I'm not letting him break me out."

"I think he realizes that. It must be something different."

Something he doesn't want to get us mixed up in,Cho is thinking.

"Do you have any idea where he might hole himself up?"

"No. He has lots of secrets. Wait! there is that place he and his brother-in-law, Danny Ruskin, used. But that's all I have. With Jane's resources he could be anywhere."

"At least we have somewhere to start."

"Cho, he's gone underground for a reason. It probably means he's trying to protect you. It may be best you don't find him."

"Is that what you would do Boss?"

Cho knows the answer to that question.

"Damage limitation is what we're after."

Lisbon fears for her team and gives the only warning she can think of.

"Look where it's got me."

"We'll be careful."

Their time is up and Cho stands to leave.

"Keep your head down in here boss. It's a dangerous place for you."

Lisbon gives a reassuring smile.

"I am Kimball. Don't worry about me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Lisbon is lost in thought while doing her lonely jog around the prison yard. Thinking about Jane. Worried about what kind of plan has him going alone. Worried for her team should they find him. She hasn't noticed her guard slip away and three prisoners take her place.

Suddenly her path is blocked. Before she can react a blow to her kidneys has her sinking to her knees. Hands grab her and pull her back to a standing position. The pain in her back is making her nauseous. Her hair's grabbed and pulled back hard, lifting her face. A woman's face is so close to her own, they're almost touching. Lisbon can"t make out any details. Hot rancid breath fills her nostrils.

"Apologies Agent Lisbon. The welcome committee has been tardy in it's duties, I hope you will forgive us."

Lisbon has only two options open to her. She gives the woman in front of her a kick, delivered with as much force as she can muster. Her attacker cries out and doubles over. Lisbon struggles against the hands holding her but a knee in the back takes her breath away. Another one follows, after the third one, she's released and allowed to collapse on the floor where three pairs of feet kick her. She curls up trying to protect herself. She's gasping for breath. A vicious kick to her face breaks her nose and sends her dizzy. She's hauled back upon her feet, her hair pulled back once more. She tastes her blood in her mouth. Someone steps on her feet and strong hands grab her by the throat and squeezes hard. Her head feels like it's about to explode. As she feels herself slipping in to unconsciousness a voice speaks in to her ear.

"Stay healthy until our next appointment."

Lisbon's last thought as blackness descends is that at least she's going to live this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho bangs on the wooden door hard. He took a walk around the run down cabin but couldn't see any sign of it being occupied. But he knows, that despite appearances, Jane's very resourceful and is capable of hiding his tracks. When his banging brings no results he shouts.

"Jane, it's Cho. I know your in there. Open up now or I'll throw a smoke bomb through your window."

The door is yanked open.

"No need for vandalism. You just needed to introduce yourself."

Cho follows Jane in to the cabin. He's amused to see him wearing jeans with one of his button down shirts. It makes him look more human. He looks around at the place. The furniture is old and faded. There's a layer of dust on nearly every surface. It's easy to see where Jane has been. It doesn't look like he's been here very long. Jane's voice breaks him away from his observations.

"How was Lisbon when you saw her?"

Cho knows that Jane chose that opening gambit to show off.

"She's doing okay."

Jane can see that there's more to the answer than that but leaves it, a little scared of knowing more.

"She told you to look here."

Jane said it as a statement rather than a question so Cho doesn't answer.

"The Governor didn't go for the pardon. I have to persuade him that it's in his best interests to give her the pardon. Believe me when I say that it's best none of you are involved."

Cho feels his temper rising.

"So we're suppose to just twiddle our thumbs while you make your play. if there's something we can do, we want to do it."

"I appreciate that Cho. I really do. But what I have in mind is something you shouldn't be anywhere near."

"This is Lisbon's freedom we're talking about. We don't care what it is if it will get her release. And I'm not just talking about me. It's the message from Rigsby and Van Pelt. No offense Jane, we've been dragged in to your schemes time and time again and you don't mean that much to us."

"None taken."

"We'll do a lot more for the boss."

Jane looks thoughtful, the finger of his right hand; gently brushing against his left hand.

"Lisbon will kill me if she finds out."

"Probably, but getting her out is more important. "

"I agree. Let me give it some thought. I'm doing the ground work right now. I'm not sure there's anything you can do."

Cho's phone starts ringing. He looks at the display - it's Rigsby. Cho answers.

"Yea I found him."

Jane watches the changes in Cho's face. He jumps up out of his seat. .

"What's happened Cho?...it's Lisbon?"

"Where?"

Cho listens while his question 's answered and closes the phone, turning towards Jane.

"Lisbon's been attacked. She's in the local hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

The first sensation Lisbon is aware of is the softness underneath her telling her she isn't in her cell. Memories come rushing back of the attack in the prison yard and with it the pain. She tries to move one of her hands is handcuffed to the bed rail. It's then she notices that someone is holding her right hand and had stood up when she moved. She hears her name.

"Lisbon. It's me Jane. Open your eyes if you can."

Lisbon obeys and sees a tired, worried face looking down at her. He gives her a smile.

"Hey, nice of you to finally join us."

"How long have I been here?"

Lisbon's voice comes out as a croak.

"2 days"

"You look like you've been here all that time"

"Don't worry about me I'm glad you're okay."

Jane has been here for the last 24hrs, but hasn't slept for the 48. When Cho received word of the attack they both rushed back to Sacramento. After phone calls they discovered she was in the prison hospital where she wasn't allowed visitors. Jane had left immediately anyway and needled his way into the wardens office and soon arrangements were made to transfer her to the local hospital. Jane has been at her side ever since. His attention split between the bruises on her neck and the handcuffs on her wrist He has been tempted to unlock them but the guard outside the door made regular checks.

"How did they get to you?"

An answer he'd demanded from the warden. He'd learned the name of the guard in charge and that she'd been sent home, traumatized by the knife held to her throat, while the attack took place. Unfortunately she didn't see any faces and has no idea who any of the perpetrators were.  
This is something Jane will go back to after he's achieved Lisbon's release.

"I don't know. suddenly they had me surrounded. I tried fighting back but they over powered me"

Lisbon is overcome with a coughing fit. Jane quickly pours her some water and offers it to her. She takes it from him with her free hand. Her fingers touch his during the exchange and Jane's shocked by the cold and tremors he feels.

Lisbon coughing settles and as she lays back down on her pillows she remembers what had distracted her while in the prison yard.

"What are you up to Jane.?

"Shh Lisbon you need to rest your throat. It obviously isn't good for you to talk."

Jane sees from Lisbon's expression that she demands an answer.

"Don't shh me. It was alright when you had..."

The coughing starts again and Jane reaches for the cup...

When she's settled once more Jane gives her a triumphant look.

"See I told you so."

His expression softens and he lowers his voice.

"There's no need to be concerned. I'm not doing anything that will get me in jail. I promise. I'm going to get you out of here, they won't hurt you again. Now that I can see you're doing alright. I need to go. I'll be back."

Jane turns to leave and Lisbon grabs his arm. He looks back at her. Her eyes are pleading.

"Don't do anything stupid."

He pats her hand and gives her his wicked smile and leaves. Lisbon sinks into her pillow with a groan.  
Cho, Risby and Van Pelt are meeting with Jane over dinner, at a restaurant, near the hospital. Jane looks at them, each one habouring feelings of sadness, combined with anger, after seeing Lisbon handcuffed to the hospital bed. As much as he hates what's happened to Lisbon, he's certain that the agents will be more willing to follow him. although he still wants to protect them from the more ugly side of the plan or Lisbon would never forgive him, should she ever find out. Something he's hoping doesn't happen. But now that the timescale has to be brought forward their help will be invaluable. Predictably it's Cho who cuts to the chase.

"So what's the plan Jane that you don't want us mixed up in."

"It's quite simple really. The Governor needs persuading to give Lisbon a pardon. After meeting with him I learned that the only things he really cares about is his ego and his family. Lisbon will be in danger of another attack, when she returns to the prison. So we're going to have to hit him hard and quickly, Which means his family."

He watches the team closely as he finishes the sentence. Van Pelt and Rigsby flinch. Cho gives a slight nod of agreement.

"Don't worry they're not going to get hurt. We just have to make the governor think they are. Well that she is - his wife."

"What do you need?"

"Grace I need you to find out as much as you can about his wife, dig deep. Cho and Rigsby I need to teach you somethings about business."

Rigsby is nervous as he exits the car. He looks at Cho and wishes he had his composure. He's never seen Cho nervous or unruffled. He opens the rear door and takes out a briefcase. He looks over at Cho, who nods and says

"Let's do it."

Rigsby swallows hard and follows, the 500,000 dollars dangling off his arm feeling very heavy.

It all went as smoothly as Jane said it would. Rigsby is pleased with himself that he managed to remember the script and with Cho as backup muscle, the man had quickly caved and handed over what they wanted. They both give a sigh of relief as they pull away from the curb and head back towards Jane's hideout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and follows. They make my day.**

Jane watches his mark intently through the camera lens. The Governor's wife seems a lovely normal woman, juggling the demands of work and family and Governor's wife responsibilities. He sees kind eyes, sparked with intelligence. She has done a vigorous beauty routine that will fool the unobservant, but, Jane can see the telltale signs of tiredness upon her face. He mouth is always has a ready smile and she either looks after herself but not to obsession. As he's watched her, he's grown to like her and is wistful that after this play he will have to stay far away from her. Not that he holds any romantic notions, but she would be interesting company. He feels he has accumulated enough 'evidence' over the last three days to serve his purpose. He puts his camera away. He waits while she exits the building and walks in her direction he bumps in to her knocking her bag out of her hand. The contents spill out onto the pavement and as he helps her pick them up he pockets her driving licence. With an appologetic smile they part company. At his car he hands the driving licence to Van Pelt who will photo copy it and then return it the owner claiming she had found it on the pavement. Jane will then practise forging her signature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters Lisbon's room quietly. It's late, it's darks and he doesn't want to disturb her if she's sleeping. He's relieved that her bruises are fading a little and the swelling on her nose has reduced a little. She rolls over and blinks her eyes open. A look of surprise comes over her face at the sight of Jane, and then it turns into a smile. She pulls herself into a slight sitting position.

"What you doing here?"

Jane returns her smile relieved she's happy to see him. Lisbon's smile turns in to a frown.

"How did you get in here at this time of night?"

Jane shrugs.

"You know me. I have my ways."

"I certainly do and I probably don't want to know."

"Spoken like a true jail-bird."

"I don't really care. I'm just glad you're here. I'm so bored. How's your plan coming?"

"It's coming."

"You're not going to tell me anything about it, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"C'mon Jane."

"No"

"I'm laid here worrying about you and what you're doing. If you tell me it will make me feel better."

Jane doubts that.

"Deniability is always your best friend."

"If you'd told me what you were doing in the first place, we wouldn't be in this position. "

Lisbon regrets the words the moment they left her mouth. She didn't want Jane feeling guilty about the position she was in. She watches as pain crosses Jane's face.

"I"m sorry Jane. I didn't mean that. I don't blame you for me being in prison. I made the decisions that brought me here. I could have, should have, done things differently. "

"Don't worry about it Lisbon. If I hadn't gone off on my own things would have been different. I know that and I live with it every day. You've not said anything i didn't already know."

"I don't want you feeling guilty about it. I chose to not call back up until I had found you, to go into the basement alone and to shoot Red John and I don't regret it. I don't regret making you safe. "

"I do. You've paid to high a price."

Jane can see that Lisbon is struggling to hold back tears and moves in closer. He touches her arm.

"I appreciate it though. But you must know it kills me to see you handcuffed like this. To see you beaten and bruised. I will get you out of here Lisbon, you can count on that."

Lisbon gives a little smile.

"I know and that's what scares me."

Jane's hand has moved down to hers and he gives it a squeeze.

"Well don't be."

He breaks out into a grin.

"When have I ever let you down?"

Lisbon smile too.

"That's better. Now no worrying and no getting better quickly. The longer you stay in here the better."

"They're moving me back in two days."

"No more exercising. Refuse to come out of your cell. Tell them you're not feeling well enough, that should stall it long enough. Promise me...please."

Lisbon nods. Jane lets out a long breath.

"Good. Now no more worrying and next time we meet it will be as a free woman."

"Okay."

"Good night Lisbon"

Jane leans over and encase's her in a hug and lightly brushes her cheek with his lips. Lisbon is cherishes the human contact. Tear begin to well and she fights them down, angry at herself for her show of weakness. Jane gives one last squeeze and releases her. He sees the remnant of tears but doesn't show any sign of the fact.

"Be well Lisbon"

With that he leaves the room. Lisbon holds on to the memory of the hug for as long as possible.

The next morning everyone is at the cabin. Jane looks at everyone. He's grateful for their help, everything is ready in record time.

"This is it. Lisbon's release will be secured today."

Jane can count on Rigsby's doubt.

"Are you sure he'll go for it Jane. He's not stupid. He may call your bluff."

"It's not a bluff Rigsby. I mean every word I say to him. It's not an idle threat. I will do it if he doesn't release Lisbon."

Rigsby looks shocked. Jane softens his words with a small smile.

"It's the way the trick works."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and follows, it's love reading your thoughts and it**'**s very much appreciated. Feel free to keep them coming, especially interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

Though stunned, the politician inside the man couldn't help but have a small measure of admiration for the abilities of the man sat before him. Dressed in a light blue three-piece suit, his golden curls falling anyway they please, relaxed body language and an easy smile that is intoxicating, a picture of charm and beguiling innocence. No one looking at him would guess that Patrick Jane had just threatened to have his wife killed.

"This is outrageous. You wouldn't do that."  
Jane replies his tone even and relaxed.

"Try me."

"You are an officer of the law."

"And they never do bad things and besides I'm just a consultant."

He looks down at the contents of the envelope that Jane has given him. Picture of his wife with a man with mob connections. At least it looked like her. A receipt of a check from the restaurant that they were meeting at. A photo of a briefcase full of drugs in her car. Evidence that will convince a rival mob gang that his wife stole their drugs and sold them to someone else. He knows it's not true, that it's all fabricated but it will be fatal in the wrong hands. "Why go after my wife? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"No she seems like a nice person, but so is Lisbon and she hasn't done anything wrong either. You're basically a honerable man. I needed leverage that would cause you to act straight away. You wouldn't give in to threats against yourself. I had hoped it wouldn't have to be so ugly but time is of the essence. Lisbon is in hospital after being attacked. They have promised more and one of them she won't survive."

"I am sorry about your colleague and I have ordered that security be increased and a transfer's being worked out."

"You know you can't protect her. If I don't get her out she'll be murdered. It seems fair don't you think. You've handed the woman I care about to a bunch of murderers and I will do the same."

"That's twisting things a bit.."

Jane shrugs.

The Governor stares intently at Jane. Jane knows he's weighing up whether the threat is real.

"No you won't go through with it. You're not that cold."

Jane stands up and gathers up the photos on the Governor's desk.

"Okay. you've made your choice. I admire your principles, unfortunately I don't have any. You can lose people close to you that way."

Jane turns and heads for the door. The governor is watching him, beads of sweat line his brow and there's a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jane has always been such an unknown entity. Rumours fly around the capital of his exploits. As Jane leaves the room the Governor reaches for the telephone to call his wife, there's no answer.

Jane is disappointed that the Governor didn't bite, he really didn't want to have play it out. If there was any chance of retaining his position at the CBI, having to play it this way will make that impossible. But he doesn't dwell on it. Lisbon's freedom is worth any price he has to pay. He takes out his phone and calls Van Pelt informing her that plan b is now in operation. He listens while Grace relays information of her whereabouts and Jane tells her he's on his way. He closes his phone and muses that he's going to meet the Governor's wife after all.

Laura Mason feels a hand on her shoulder from behind and something hard in her back. She's told to act normal and relaxed, that she's perfectly safe and has nothing to worry about, bt that she needs to do as she's told. The voice is soft and kind but it doesn't lessen the fear coursing through her body and Laura isn't sure how she manages to stay upright on her shaky legs as she's led around the side of the building. Once out of sight she's handed a blindfold, which she puts on. She hears a sound she recognises as a car door unlocking. Hands grip both her arms and guide her towards it and helps her sit in to it. She then feels, what she presumes, are handcuffs being attached to her wrist and then onto something else in the car. Her captor closes the door. She then hears the door on the other side open and the scent of his aftershave tells her that he's slipped in beside her. The car then sets off. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly trying to calm herself. She then attempts to open up dialogue with her kidnapper, and is proud of how determined she sounds.

"Whatever you want from my husband, this isn't the way to get it."

Her captor doesn't reply to her statement but she feels his hand squeeze her arm as he whispers.

"Don't worry Laura, I hope you don't mind me calling you Laura, you will be fine. I promise."

Nothing is more is said until the car pulls to a stop. The man gets out and Laura hears her door open. There is a click as the other half of her handcuffs is released from the car and then she feels his hand on her arm and a small tug,

"Out you come Laura. Just swing your legs around and dip your head."

He puts his hand on her head to guide and protect it as she stands up. It's not concrete that's beneath her feet, it feels like dirt. The air smells fresher than in the city and she hears birds calling to one another. She hears the car drive off and her captor takes her arm and moves her along.

"Mind the step, it's quite high."

The sound of her footsteps indicates to Laura that it,s now wood underneath her feet and her guess is that she is on a porch. She hears the man pull keys out of his pocket.

Jane unlocks the cabin and leads the blindfolded woman carefully into the room. He can feel her trembling beneath his touch and he can't blame her for not believing his reassurances of her safety.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane leads her to a chair and guides her in to it. He takes the handcuffs and fastens it to the arm of the chair. He begins to unfasten her blind fold, he feels her trembling increase. He stops what he's doing as Laura begins to beg.

"Pleases, oh please, don't take it off, don't take it off."

Jane places his hands on her shoulders, and speaks to her soothingly,

" It's alright for you to see me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He resumes releasing the blindfold. When it slips away from her eyes Laura has them tightly shut.

"Open them Laura, you're perfectly safe. I don't even have a gun."

Startled by the news Laura opens her eyes.

"You..you..don't have a gun?"

Jane smiles at her.

"No. it's just a stick in my pocket"

He removes it and shows her.

"I'm sorry I had to frighten you, but you wouldn't have come willingly. Would you like some tea?"

Laura looks around her. She's sat at a small pine rectangle dining table. There's one other chair, which is on the opposite side of the table. on her right is a small but well furnished kitchen, also of pine. Her captor is taking two cups out of the cupboard. She's definitely seen this man before, he's certainly unforgettable with his curly blond hair and his three-piece suit. Her chair's situated so she 's looking in to the living area. It is sparsely decorated with just a couch and a desk, both looked new. It doesn't look like he spends a lot of time here. She looks towards him as she becomes aware of a spoon being stirred in a cup. He places the spoon in to the sink and picks up the saucers on which he's placed the cups of tea and brings them to the table. He places one in front of her and sits down in the other chair.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

"My name is Patrick Jane and you can call me Patrick."

Laura's startled, first, by the fact that he told her his name and second, now she knows who he is.

"The Patrick Jane who was almost killed by Red John?"

He takes a sip and nods and answers

"Yes."

"You're an officer of the Law."

He returns his cup to his saucer and lets out a sigh.

"That's what your husband said. I'm not an officer of the law, I'm a consultant."

"So this is about my husband."

"Drink your tea, it's very good. I need something from him and you're my leverage."

"He won't give in to threats."

"I agree, he's being a tough nut to crack, but you're his weak chink in his armour, everyone has one. He'll give me what I want."

"And what's your weak chink Patrick, or are you an exception to the rule."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have one. Excuse me I have a couple of phone calls to make. Finish your tea."

Jane gets up from the table, taking his cup and saucer with him and sets them in the sink. He then moves to the front door while taking out his phone. He calls the Governor.

"Where's my wife."

"She's perfectly fine. Did you think I would leave her out there for you to take under protection. You have until the end of the day."

Jane hangs up and calls Cho.

"Any news on Lisbon?"

"They're moving her back to the prison tomorrow."

"I'd hoped they would keep her longer."

"Good luck Jane."

He snaps his phone shut

"It's that Agent Lisbon, isn't it?"

Jane spins around.

"What"

"You're chink, the reason why I'm here. It's Agent Lisbon. You want a pardon."

"I knew you were a very clever woman."

"What have you threatened my husband with. It's more than just kidnapping."

Jane smiles, delighted by her intelligence.

"I have falsified proof that you've crossed the mob and I have threatened to take it to them."

"Wow!"

"It had to be something radical, time became imperative"

"She was on the news, she's been attacked."

"Yes and she will be again, and again until they decide to kill her. I'm not going to let that happen."

"You care about her, you feel you owe her."

Jane looks at Laura a few moments deciding what to answer, but feels she deserves the truth.

"She killed Red John because of me. I was barely conscious when she found me, but I was aware of what was happening. He taunted her that with all his connections he wouldn't be in jail long, and that, if I survived, he would take me and do it all again."

"Why didn't you testify?"

"Because, technically, it proved her guilt."

"The jury may have been sympathetic."

Jane's tone is biting.

"That's what we were counting on. That the 'people' would be grateful to be rid of a notorious serial killer, not put the cop who stopped him in prison. Lisbon doesn't deserves it and she's not dying in there."

Laura can see the determination in the man.

"You'll pay a price for her release."

"I told her, whatever it takes."

"You'll go to prison."

Jane gives a small smile.

"No, but I won't be able to see her again, I will have to disappear."

"It's a high price you're paying."

Laura looks at the man thoughtfully. She followed the court case, she had been speechless that the charges had been made and when Agent Lisbon had been found guilty, she had let her husband know what she thought about it.

"Perhaps not."

And this time Laura smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Cho and Van Pelt's turn for stake out. With three of them, they do two shifts on and one shift off. It's Cho's second and Van Pelt's first. Their job? To keep eyes on the Governor and right now they're pretty sure where he's headed and they don't know what to think about it. Van Pelt is driving so Cho calls Jane.

"Jane. The Governor, we're pretty sure is heading to see Lisbon. What do you want us to do?"

"Are you sure? If he tells Lisbon about what we're doing, we're toast."

"Okay."

Van Pelt looks over towards Cho as he puts away his phone. He shrugs at her:

"Jane says to do nothing. If he tells her he'll take all the blame."

The Governor pulls up in front of the hospital, wondering why he's there. He almost turns the car back on the road to drive back home but instead steps out of the car. He leaves his bodyguard outside Lisbon's room as he enters.

He's never met her before, it was considered a bad career move to meet with the agent that killed Red John while she was under investigation. Instead he'd visited Patrick Jane while still in a serious condition from his injuries. He's taken aback by the small form before him. He imagined her to look bigger and tougher, here she's dwarfed by the bed and weakened by the bruises on her face and neck. His gaze then falls on the handcuffs securing her to the bed. He could tell by the way she pulled herself up a little higher in the bed that she knew who he was. A fact confirmed when she spoke.

Lisbon recognised the Governor as soon as he walked in the room. They'd never met, but she had seen him on tv plenty of times. At the sight of him she's torn between excitement or dread. This visit meant that Jane had been successful or he'd got himself in to a load of trouble. Her money is on trouble. She swallowed, only one way to find out.

"Governor, is there something I can do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here."

"What's Jane done? He promised me he wouldn't do anything serious."

"That depends whether you think death threats and kidnapping are serious."

The Governor watches Lisbon's reactions closely, as he watches her switch between disbelief, horror and anger, he's certain she knows nothing about her consultants antics.

"Sir, I'm sure he doesn't really mean them. He just acts without thinking through the consequences."

"I think he knows exactly what he's doing and why. He's risking a lot for you Agent."

"I'm not an agent anymore Sir."

Lisbon's knows her response is automatic because, right now, she's having trouble processing the information, surely it can't be true? He promised her!

"Of course. I was curious to find out why. I would like you to tell me what really happened when you shot Red John."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me what really happened that night? What made you shoot Red John?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looks quizzically at Laura.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a way out of this for you Patrick"

"I'm listening."

"We have a little problem and I think you're just the man to sort it out for us."

"What kind of problem."

"A young woman came to see me, she claims that my husband is the father of her child."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe, I hope not."

"It seems suspicious that she came to you and not your husband."

"She said that she thought I had the right to know."

"Is she blackmailing you?"

"She's asking for child's support."

"Why don't you just get a paternity test done?"

"When you are in my husbands position, those things find a way of leaking out. I know you will be able to find out and discretly"

Jane stands up and starts pacing, glancing, every now and then, at Laura. She certainly is an unusual woman.

"How will this help me and Lisbon?"

"If it isn't his child, then my husband will owe you and if it is, then he will owe me - big time and I can use it to get everything you want."

Jane knows it will be easy enough to know whether the girl is lying or not, getting her to admit it will be more problematic but not difficult for a man of his skills. Plus Laura does have the right to know.

"Can you get in touch with her?"

"Yes she left a number."

"She certainly isn't hiding anything from you."

Jane sees a trace of uncertainty on Laura's face.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Truth is best. It would always be at the back of my mind, the not knowing. It's better this way, whatever the outcome, in the long run."

"Okay"

Jane gets her purse and finds her phone. He hands it too her.

He apologizes for rummaging through her things

"Can't be too careful. I'm pretty certain you are telling me the truth, but you may have had a gun in your purse. Set up a meeting. I will have to take you with me, don't want you escaping."

"Do I look like a woman who can pick handcuffs?"

"I think you probably have lots of surprising talents."

When Laura hit dial Jane took the phone off her until he heard a woman's voice on the other end, and then he handed it back.

"I know, can't be too careful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for the kind reviewers and followers. Your support is very much appreciated and they are give me such a boost.**

Lisbon is furious with Jane. It's worse than her greatest fears. She never imagined even he would go as far as kidnapping and threatening murder, never mind get her team involved. Surely he must realise that she doesn't want this. She's here handcuffed to the bed because she was saving him, and he's throwing it away. There's nothing she can do about it. She can't phone him, make him see sense, she can only lay here and wait. Wait and see how it plays out. She clenches her fists and throws her head back on the bed, shouting out loud in frustration:

"Grrrr Jane. I could kill you with my bare hands."

The door opens and the guard peers in, checking that everything is alright. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to scream when your under prison guard. Lisbon raises her hand and gives a small smile:

"Everything's fine officer."

He closes the door and she sinks into the pillow and closes her eyes to the futility of her situation. Jane invades her thoughts once more. Even if the Governor gives in to this extortion and she's released, how's she suppose to live with what he did to secure it. What he's putting the Governor through and his poor wife. He won't be able to work for the CBI anymore, he will, no doubt have to move away, if not disappear and live his life on the run. The man has no concern for his own life, he always busy trying to assuage his guilt. It was her choice to kill Red John, not his! He was barely conscious and yet he takes responsibility and risks what little he has to 'put it right'. Will he ever see that he has a right to happiness. Here's she goes again. Jane is committing a felony and she's almost persuaded herself to feel sorry for him. What is it about that man. Tears begin to well and she brushes them away. Get a grip Lisbon, it's Jane, he'll have an exit strategy. He wouldn't go in to this without one. She takes a deep breath, yes he wouldn't go into this without one. She ignores the little voice at the back of her mind saying - he would to secure your freedom.

Jane pulls up in front of the address Laura gave him, after following directions. It's a dilapidated farmhouse, set back off the road. The farm obviously has not been worked for many years. The barn door is hanging off it's hinges. Jane looks at Laura,

"This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to know?"

She nods and starts opening the door.

"Let's get this over with."

Jane exits the car and joins her by the side of the car. They walk towards the house, the door opens and a woman stands in the doorway pointing a rifle at their chests. The both put their hands up. Laura calls to her.

"Brianna, we're just here to talk."

"I don't know who that is with you."

"Sorry I should have told you."

Jane interrupts

"My name's Patrick Jane. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm unarmed."

She studies him for a while and then lowers the rifle.

"Okay come in."

She steps aside and lets them in. She leans the rifle on the wall beside the door and shows them into the kitchen. It's old fashioned and run down as the outside. She indicates for them to sit at the large table that dominates the room. She sits opposite. Jane looks at the woman before him. She's young and she's pregnant. She's also poor and desperate. The plaid top she is wearing is too big and a buttons are missing from the cuffs, indicating they'd been used to replace buttons that had fallen off at the front. He could see deep sorrow in her eyes. He's certain that the Governor isn't the father of this woman's child, it's unlikely that their paths have ever crossed. Despite the certainty that she's lying, she returns his gaze with confidence and bravado.

"Would you like a drink?"

Jane always makes it a policy to accept an offer for a drink, or request one if they don't. He finds it makes people relax, they view him as guest rather than an intruder, but as he looks around the kitchen he's a little reticent, but needs must.

"I would love one thank you, do you have tea?"

She nods, Laura declines and raises a questioning eyebrow at him as the woman moves to the sink to fill the kettle, Jane shrugs in reply.

Once she hands Jane his drink and sits back down, Jane opens the questioning.

"What's your name?"

"Gina."

"Hi Gina, Laura asked me to come with her as I'm very good at knowing if people are telling the truth or not. For example I know your name isn't Gina."

Jane sees evidence of nervousness appear within her but she's very good at covering up.

"It's name I'm using"

Jane nods.

"I can understand that. You don't want to give your real name when you're running a con."

"I'm not."

Gina's anxiety raises a notch, the pulse in her neck beating faster. Jane keeps his voice conversational.

"Yes you are, and not a very good one. You should at least dress like someone who the Governor is likely to meet. It's all in the details."

Gina stands up.

"I did meet him!"

Jane continues in the same tone.

"Yes, you're telling the truth, but not personally, and you certainly didn't go to bed together."

Laura interrupts, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done. I'll have you charged with extortion!"

What happens next seems like slow motion to Jane. When Gina reaches underneath her top, Jane knows what's she's doing and shouts a warning to Laura, while standing up. He sees Gina point a gun at Laura.

"You're not going to charge me with anything."

Jane throws himself at Laura, he feels searing pain and then hears the sound of the gun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all you wonderful reviewer, it really helps to get feed back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it seems realistic.**

Jane lands on Laura knocking the chair from under her and they end up in a heap on the floor. Jane hears Laura's voice, filled with panic, through the pain and burning sensation that is engulfing his body.

"Patrick, Patrick are you alright?"

Suddenly Jane realises that they're probably still in danger and wills himself to take control and he opens his eyes. His assailant appears before him pointing the gun. He hears Laura's voice again.

"Please, please don't shoot."

Jane tries to extricate himself and almost falls back down on Laura when a blinding pain takes his breath away as he uses his left arm. He feels Laura push him from the back and he manages to half sit, using his good arm for balance and holding his left arm out in front of him, as if it could stop a bullet. He can see panic in Brianna's eyes.

"Brianna put the gun down, we're not going to call the police, believe me the last people I need here are the police."

He searches Brianna's face to see if he's getting anywhere. He's not sure, but, he takes it as a good sign that she hasn't fired the gun again.

"Look I can see that you are desperate, we all are. Laura, just wanted to know the truth about her husband. She's not going to file charges, she was just angry."

Laura backs up his statement:

"Yes, yes, I was angry. I've been through agonies wondering if my husband cheated on me. It was just a response to that. I'm not going to do anything I promise."

"I'm suppose to believe that after shooting him that I can just walk out of here and there will be no repercussions!."

Jane's arm is aching and he has no option but to lower it.

"I know people who can fix me up without calling the police. You can just leave us here and be miles away before we could do anything. There's been no real damage done yet, but killing the wife of the Governor is not something you can easily get away from. I can assure you there will be not be any fuss from my injury. Is it alright if I get more comfortable?"

When Brianna doesn't object Jane moves slowly and painfully unit he's leaning against the table leg. He presses his right hand over his wound on his shoulder.

"This is your best option. You don't want to have your baby in prison and then taken away from you."

At Jane's words tears spill from the woman's eyes and she finally shows the vulnerability and desperation she's been hiding.

"I don't even know if I want this baby. I hadn't planned on becoming a Mother. I was only trying to get some money to buy it some stuff."

"Sure you want the baby, or you wouldn't have gone to such extremes to keep it. Now put the gun down and have some more tea."

Brianna slowly lowers the gun and Jane breathes a sigh of relief. He looks at Laura.

"Would you get something to catch the blood? Is that alright Brianna?"

Brianna nods and Laura stands up, her legs feel a little shaky. She looks around for anything that she can use without risking giving Jane an infection. She opens a drawer and find some old dish towels, She takes some out and hands one to Jane. She then ties a couple together to form a makeshift sling. She lays it under Jane's hand and takes the ends and ties it around his neck. He cries out but when she's finished he admits it has helped lessen the pain. He nods in appreciation.

"Very resourceful, Laura."

"My family were big into Scouting. Be prepared and all that."

Jane flashes her a big smile.

"Well I've never felt more grateful for Lord Baden-Powell and a misspent youth. Will you help me up, the floor is cold and uncomfortable."

"Okay but let me do most of the work or it will bleed even more. You need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine."

Jane grunts as Laura helps him up, he leans on her heavily as pain makes stars appear when he tries to take his own weight. He suspects the bullet may have shattered his collar-bone. He sits down in a chair and Brianna places a fresh cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm sorry for shooting you Mr. Jane"

"That's alright. It's my fault really I shouldn't have gotten in the way of it. I don't know what came over me, a rare show of chivalry."

He winces as he reaches for his drink and has to sit back and just look longingly at it.

"I'll definitely have to give it a miss next time."

Laura and Brianna both laugh at his crestfallen face and Laura picks up his cup and hands it to him.

"Thank you."

The shaking cup in Jane's hand betrays him and Laura takes a closer look at him. There is a sheen across his brow and his face is pale. She takes the cup from him.

"Here let me help you before it lands in your lap. Brianna I think you need to leave so I can get Patrick some help."

Brianna hesitates.

"We're not going to tell on you to the authorities, Patrick will get into more trouble than you will if we did. No go and good luck."

Brianna gets up and leaves immediately. They hear a car start-up and pull away.

Laura blows out a sigh of relief and turns to Jane.

"Do you really know someone who can fix you up on the quiet? And thank you for saving my life"

"Yes I do, but first you and I both need to make a phone call."

"You're a truly fascinating man Patrick."


	13. Chapter 13

Jane made two phone calls and then handed the phone to Laura.

"Call your husband and let him know you'll be home soon. I have someone coming to pick you up."

"Can't we just take your car? I'll drive."

"I have someone coming to pick it up and I'll wait here for my doctor to arrive."

"This mysterious 'someone' even makes house calls?"

"If you pay him enough."

"I have a feeling in your unique way, you are equally as resourceful as a boy scout."

Jane holds his fingers up in the salute.

" Dib Dib, Dib. Make your phone call and then leave."

"I can't leave you like this. I'll wait until you friend comes."

"No, I'll be fine. You need to go and see your husband. Use what happened here to get Lisbon out of prison."

Laura notices that Jane is slowly falling over.

"Let me get you into at chair, so you're more comfortable."

Jane gives her a smile that comes over more as a grimace.

"Thank you but it'll hurt too much. I'll just wait here."

Laura leaves the room and comes back a minute later with some pillows.

"Let me make you more comfortable. I can't just leave you like this."

"Your forgetting I kidnapped you."

"You're the best and worst kidnapper in the world. You saved my life, I won't forget that and neither will my husband."

"I wouldn't count on that. It was my fault your life was in danger in the first place. Just make sure Lisbon is okay."

Laura sits back on her heels after placing the pillows behind him, and looks at him.

"You're disappearing aren't you?"

Jane looks at her with weary eyes.

"Yes. There's no way back from this. You may be able to talk your husband into dropping the charges and even keeping me on at the CBI but, my presence will be an irritation to him, rubbing against the wound and never allowing it to heal. Lisbon will pay the price for that. If I go then he can forget about it and Lisbon can get on with her life."

"Patrick, if Lisbon cares about you, as much as you care about her, she won't want this. She'll want you in her life, she can work somewhere else, you both can."

Jane shakes his head slightly.

"No she's better off without me. I'm only trouble."

Jane hears Cho pull up outside.

"You can't say anything to anyone. Promise.

"Patrick.."

Jane reaches out for her hand.

"Promise me Laura."

She nods her head.

Jane closes his eyes and relaxes against the pillows.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to hypnotize you for a moment and I doubt I'm capable of it right now."

"What, look into my eyes...all that kind of thing."

The door opens and Jane looks past Laura.

"Hi Cho. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here and why?"

"I wasn't even going to ask."

Another smile come grimace plays across Jane's face.

"The jobs done. Take Laura back to her husband, the Governor, and Lisbon will be free in no time."

"What about you?"

"I have someone coming by to fix me up. Thought it best to keep out of the hospitals, too many questions. I'll see you soon."

"Sure"

Jane knows that Cho didn't believe him for one minute and understands why he's not going to argue with him. Cho agrees with him, that he's best out of Lisbon's life.

Cho holds out a new phone.

"Thought you could do with a new phone. Your old one can probably be traced by now."

Jane takes it from him and hands him his old one.

"Thanks. Destroy that one, you don't want to be found with it."

Cho turns his attention to Laura.

"Come Ma'am it's time to go."

She bends down to Jane and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you my boy scout. It's been an adventure knowing you. Take care."

"Like wise Laura, have a great life."

Jane closes his eyes as they leave, and gives in to the pain. The pain in his shoulder and the one in his heart. It seems like he destined not to be happy, and have the things he wants. He berates himself:

"You achieved what you set out to do. Lisbon will be free. That's what's most important. You didn't quite manage to keep yourself out of trouble, but it's small price to pay. You were willing to go to prison, at least you have your freedom. Freedom to make a life again, with out your job, you've come to find satisfying. Friends, you've come to value and Lisbon, your best friend, the best friend you had besides your wife."

He rubs his face with his hand, trying to wipe away his weariness. Is he really up to starting all over again. He recognises the dull ache of loss in his heart. The heaviness of it, that slows down movement and thought. It wipes out all desire for that which is good in life, making it grey and lifeless. Perhaps he will call his friend and tell him not to come. He could just sit here, relief would come soon enough, he would pass out from blood loss before the agony of hunger and thirst, hit his senses. It sounds easy and peaceful, slip into oblivion, where he would finally be at rest. No more guilt, no more regret and remorse, no more painful memories to torment him anew - just nothingness.

He reaches for the phone sitting in his lap, but jumps as the door bursts open, causing a spasm of pain that almost sends him unconscious, in his misery he missed the approaching vehicle. A big man enters the room.

"Why Patrick, my boy. What have you been up to!"


End file.
